summer's on its deathbed
by frustrated fireworks
Summary: atau, mereka menghabiskan hari terakhir di musim panas


put another x on the calendar  
><span>summer's on its deathbed<br>there is simply nothing worse than knowing how it ends

―'**the calendar**', panic! at the disco

**( **multi-pairings / musim panas **)**

**sinopsis: ** atau, mereka menghabiskan hari terakhir di musim panas  
><strong>warning: <strong>kegajean yang sangat parah. OOC. failfailfail.  
><strong>an: **saya bingung kenapa saya bikin ini ._. (& gila, gua harus ikutin cerita fairy tail secepatnya ;_;) & sori, jellal, kamu tidak ada di sini :(  
><strong>an2: **selamat membaca fic hasil writer's block ini -_-v  
><strong>disclaimer: <strong>fairy tail © hiro mashima

.

.

.

/ natsu&lisanna /

Lisanna menarik masuk Natsu dari satu ke toko yang lain, keluar membawa setidaknya satu kantung belanja. Saat mereka berjalan berdampingan, wajah gembira Lisanna terlihat kontras dengan wajah bosan dan lelah Natsu.

"Lisanna, apa kita sudah selesai?" tanya Natsu, kedua tangannya penuh dengan kantung belanjaan. "Aku capek."

Lisanna tidak menjawab. Dia hanya menaruh jari telunjuknya di depan bibir, matanya sibuk melihat barang-barang yang dipajang di etalase toko. Rambut peraknya terlihat berkilau di bawah sinar matahari musim panas. Dia menoleh ke arah Natsu. "Kita masuk ke sini dulu, ya? Habis itu kita ke Fairy Tail."

Natsu mengerang sambil menepuk dahinya. "Baik, baik."

"Yay!" Lisanna bertepuk tangan, kemudian menarik masuk Natsu ke dalam toko aksesoris wanita.

Natsu langsung disambut ratusan gelang dan kalung dan ikat rambut dan bandana dan berbagai macam aksesoris. Natsu melipat tangannya di depan dada. Toko ini menyebalkan.

Lisanna mendorong punggung Natsu, berbisik, "Beli sesuatu sana, daripada mulutmu manyun begitu. Berikan untuk seseorang."

"Hah? Untuk apa?" tanya Natsu, bertingkah seperti orang idiot (yah, walaupun dia memang seorang idiot).

Lisanna berkacak pinggang, senyum menempel di wajahnya. "Tentu saja untuk merayakan hari terakhir di musim panas!" sahutnya. "Cepat beli satu. Nanti keburu habis, loh."

Natsu langsung bergabung dengan gerombolan orang yang berdesak-desakan untuk mendapatkan aksesoris.

.

.

.

/ erza&gray&cana /

Cana dan Erza sedang berjalan ke lemari pendingin untuk mengambil beberapa botol anggur karena Mirajane memintanya (dan Erza tahu kalau Cana akan mengambil kesempatan itu untuk mengambil beberapa botol dan menyimpannya untuk dirinya sendiri).

"Jadi, Erza, apa kau tahu Gajeel ada di mana? Aku memintanya untuk membelikanku sesuatu dan dia belum kembali juga. Apa anggur benar-benar susah untuk dicari?" tanya Cana, mengibaskan tangannya kesana-kemari.

Erza mengangkat bahu. Tangannya siap memutar kenop lemari pendingin. "Entahlah. Aku tidak melihatnya sejak kau menyuruhnya pergi membeli anggur. Mungkin dia sedang menendang pantat seseorang atau―astaganaga, Gray?"

Cana melongok ke dalam lemari pendingin dan mengerjapkan mata, mengikuti gerakan mata Erza.

Ada Gray di dalam lemari pendingin. Dan seperti biasanya, dia telanjang dada. Ugh.

"Gray, apa yang kaulakukan di situ?" tanya Erza.

"Ini kamarku," kata Gray.

Cana mengerjapkan matanya. "Kamarmu itu lemari pendingin?"

"Yap. Tempat paling sempurna untuk mendinginkan diri saat matahari bersinar terik."

Erza merengut. "Kau bohong."

"Kenapa aku harus berbohong? Bukankah lebih masuk akal kalau penyihir es berada di tempat yang dingin?"

"Dia benar, Erza. Itu cukup... masuk akal," gumam Cana, mengusap dagunya.

"Tapi, itu konyol!" jerit Erza. "'Kan aneh kalau orang tinggal di dalam lemari pendingin yang dinginnya minta ampun?"

Gray juga ikut merengut. "Itu tidak konyol. Sini kutunjukkan betapa hebatnya kamarku ini," katanya, menggenggam pergelangan tangan Erza, menarik masuk Erza ke dalam lemari pendingin dan menutup pintu.

"Halo! Asal kau tahu saja, aku harus kembali ke atas dengan beberapa botol anggur!" teriak Cana. Gray langsung membuka pintu dan memberinya beberapa botol anggur, lalu menutup pintu lagi. Cana menghela napas. "Selamat bersenang-senang, Nak," gumamnya saat mendengar teriakan Erza dari dalam lemari pendingin. Dia berjalan ke atas sambil memainkan botolnya.

.

.

.

/ gajeel&levy /

Levy memutuskan untuk menghabiskan hari terakhir musim panas dengan mengumpulkan info baru mengenai sihir sebanyak-banyaknya.

Gajeel, yang seharusnya membeli pesanan Cana, malah mengintip Levy. Wajahnya yang eksentrik menyembul keluar dari rak buku, fokus ke arah perempuan berambut biru yang sedang membaca buku tebal.

Ternyata, dia menghabiskan hari untuk menguntit Levy. Ya ampun.

.

.

.

/ loki&lucy /

Lucy berjalan dengan kantung-kantung belanjaan di tangan kirinya; dia mengipasi dirinya sendiri dengan tangan kanannya. Keringat mengucur turun dari pelipisnya. Tampaknya tanktop dan rok mininya tidak cukup untuk membuatnya nyaman. Bagaimana bisa matahari masih bersinar begitu terik, padahal besok musim gugur akan mengusir musim panas pergi dari Magnolia? Tuhan benar-benar berkuasa, sungguh.

"Halo, Sayang," kata Loki, yang tiba-tiba muncul di samping Lucy. Seperti biasa dia membiarkan senyum, yang biasanya membuat hati gadis-gadis meleleh muncul, di wajahnya.

Lucy menatapnya dengan lelah. Terima kasih sinar matahari. Terima kasih. "Kenapa kau ada di sini? Aku tidak memanggilmu," katanya.

"Aku ingin membantu sang Putri," kata Loki. "Kau terlihat lelah membawa semua kantung belanjaanmu itu."

"Yakin?" Lucy mengangkat alis. "Kau lebih pilih membantuku atau merayu perempuan-perempuan yang sedang bermain di pantai memakai bikini mereka?"

"Uuuuh, baiklah. Aku lebih memilih merayu perempuan."

Lucy melambai saat Loki pergi dari hadapannya. Dia benar-benar malas menghadapi seseorang saat ini. Terima kasih banyak matahari.

.

.

.

/ happy&charle /

"Charle! Charle! Kau mau ikan?"

Charle mendengus dan berjalan menjauh dari Happy. "Aku tidak mau."

Happy kembali mengejarnya. "Tapi, ini enak, loh!"

"Aku. Tidak. Mau."

"Oh, ayolah! Coba segigit saja!"

"Tidak!"

.

.

.

/ mirajane&cana&wendy /

"Mirajane, ini pesananmu." Cana menaruh botol-botol anggur di atas meja, kemudian duduk di samping Wendy.

"Terima kasih, Cana," kata Mirajane, lalu mengedipkan mata. "Mana Erza?"

Wajah Cana langsung muram. "Sedang bercinta dengan Gray di lemari pendingin."

Mirajane melenguh kaget, sebelum mengangkat bahu dan berbalik untuk menaruh botol-botol anggur di dalam lemari. "Aku akan menanyakannya nanti."

"Tumben. Biasanya kamu semangat dengan masalah percintaannya," tukasnya. Dia mengambil satu botol anggur dan meneguknya.

"Masalahnya, Cana," suara Wendy mulai muncul, "kita _sudah _semangat dengan masalah percintaan."

Cana mengangkat alis. "Masalah percintaan siapa?"

"Happy dan Charle!"

Cana mengerjapkan mata. "Kau serius?"

"Tentu saja!" seru Wendy. "Lihat mereka." Cana melihat Charle melompat-lompat dan Happy mengejarnya, ada ikan di kedua tangannya (kakinya?). "Bukankah mereka sangat manis? Maksudku, Happy masih mengejarnya walaupun Charle sudah berulang-ulang kali menolak ikan Happy."

Cana menoleh ke arah Mirajane, hanya mendapati wajahnya yang begitu semangat menonton adegan "romantis" Happy&Charle. Cana menepuk dahi dan mengerang.

"Siapa yang mau ikut minum denganku?" tanya Cana.

.

.

.

/ juvia /

Sementara itu, sepanjang hari, Juvia mencari-cari Gray di sudut-sudut kota, meneriakkan "Gray-_sama_! Gray-_sama_! Kau ada di mana?"

Uh, selamat mencari, Juvia.

.

.

.

/ natsu&lucy /

Lucy membuka pintunya dan menyalakan lampunya, hanya untuk mendapatkan Natsu sedang berdiri di hadapannya. Lucy menjerit kaget, menjatuhkan semua kantung belanjaannya ke lantai.

"NATSU!" jerit Lucy.

"LUCY! HEI!" Natsu malah membalas jeritan Lucy. Duh. Memangnya dia mengira jeritan Lucy sebagai apa? Sapaan? Ya Tuhan, dia benar-benar seorang idiot.

Lucy memutar bola matanya, tangan berada di pinggang. "Kau sedang apa di sini?"

"_Well_, Lisanna menyuruhku untuk membeli sesuatu dan tiba-tiba saja yang terlintas di kepalaku hanya wajahmu saat tersenyum seperti tikus dan―" Dia menghentikan kata-katanya saat melihat aura kemurkaan keluar dari tubuh Lucy. Uh-oh, ada Erza kedua di sini, siap memukulnya dengan apa saja yang ada di sekelilingnya.

"Dan?"

Natsu berdeham. "Dan aku membelikanmu sesuatu," gumamnya. Dia memberi gelang perak ke tangan Lucy.

Lucy melihat gelang perak dengan hiasan dua belas simbol zodiak. Matanya berkilau.

Natsu nyengir. "Kau suka?"

Lucy tidak menjawabnya, hanya tersenyum tipis sambil berkata, "Kau mau ayam goreng?"


End file.
